Let's go, Bloody Girls
by LuvDivergent
Summary: Two weird girls meet and slowly become friends. But, Hell break loose when their enemies come back to their life.
1. Prelouge

_**AUTHOR NOTE: Hello, it's a me.. Zoey. I am SO, SO, SOOOOO sorry for my abensce. My laptop broke, I had deleted almost ALL of my stories, and I'm having Writer Block. HOWEVER, I am back with a new Story Idea. HERE IT GO- (Sorry for mistakes of grammar and all of that. I don't have Mircosoft Word on the Family Computer. So, I only have WordPad... Which is not like Mircosoft Word... AT ALL..)**_

 _ **(Let's go, Bloody Girls)**_

 _ **Chapter 0: Prelouge**_

 **K** _enneth felt a bit sick inside. Her sister is murdered and her best friend... Ageha... Is missing or dead. It is 6 years from now- from the Homocide of her old school. Her stupid side personalites! They try to ruin her life- making it to an illusion, like she never existed at all. She's right now at her apartment, age 18, and is hiding around the corner of the left of her bed room._

 **S** _he seems to look a bit pale than before. Her hair turning white, slowly, due to stress... Like the Marie Antoinette Syndrome. It was purple before... Her birth hair, to be exact. Her eyes seem really dull and she look really dead. She can't stand up since her fragile, weak-looking body is too weak to even STAND up._

 **C** _arrie look at the Ultras and sighed. She wish she was them- they had the looks, voice, boyfriends, best gossip, and etc. She wished that Momma would treat her nicely like a normal Girl. She grab her lunch and sat at the end of the lunch table- the Ultra's table, to be wouldn't hurt to see how they're going. She think they won't hurt her since she's sitting at the end of their table... the very, very end._

 **B** _ut, she might have thought wrong. The Ultra's walk in the cafeteria, ignoring Carrie. They were giggling, gossiping, and acted... fake. They were with their boyfriends, obviously like every... Single... Day. Carrie smiled faintly, but then look shocked when one of the Ultra's noticed her. "Oh look, it's Carrie Whiiiite!" Lizzy Watson singed._

 **C** _arrie never felt that shocked. She was actually scared than being shocked. The Ultra's walked up to Carrie and Carrie realized that one was actually missing- Sue Snell."Well, well, well.." The one and Only, Chris Hargenson, giggled. The rude remarks came- they were more offensive than before._

 _"Faggot!"_

 _"Bitch!"_

 _"Kill yourself!"_

 **C** _arrie could feel her cheeks turn red and her face feeled heated. Her eyes felt itchy and wet. Nicki Watson saw Carrie wet eyes and laughed. "Look, Freaky Carrie is gonna' cry!" She yelled. Carrie just want to bury herself under a grave._

 **C** _hris slapped Carrie and smirked. Carrie then cried silently, but cracks of her voice start to rise. "Please... L-Leave me alone." Carrie cried. The Ultra's laughed and start to yell at Carrie. They yelled horrible insults at the poor teen girl._

 **C** _arrie wanted Ms. Desjardin to come and help her from this mess. But, Ms. Desjardin is not here due to her illness and Carrie is just stuck in this gruesome mess. The Ultra's leaved when they see Carrie fully crying. They were whispering and walking to the first point of their table- leaving a bruise and crying Carrie... al e._

 _ **End of prolouge. Hnng. So, so sorry for this messy prolouge. Get ready to see more, though. You'll love it. :D- Zoey (your fam)**_


	2. New Girl

_**(Let's go, Bloody Girls)**_

 _ **Chapter 1- New Girl**_

 **K** _enneth look at her new school and sighed. It looks very normal at the outside, and probably be very normal at the inside. She shrugged it off because Lone Peak Academy, which is her old school, look the same also. But, the difference was that Lone Peak Academy is highly fancy-looking. Kenneth, with her red, itchy sweater and brown-plaid miniskirt on, walked in. Her brown, ugly, and seem scratched-looking Skechers was pretty making her slip._

 **M** _ost people look at her- like they just saw an alien. Kenneth try to ignore the looks, but can't. Her face was a bit red because of the looks at her. Then, the whispers came. 'Oh my god, she look so pretty!' or 'Where in the world did she came from?' were most of the whispers._

 **K** _enneth nervously smiled at the whispers that she can hear. She realized that she forgot her glasses and MP3 player at home. "Damn it." She groaned. She got over it quickly and try to find the principal office._

 **C** _arrie heard rumors about a pretty new girl was here. It's rare to find any new people at this school. The last new person at this school was Carrie White, actually. Carrie want to see the new girl, but feared that the girl might make fun of her. Almost everyone make fun of Carrie, even the other nerds._

 **A** _fter Kenneth went to the prinicpal office, she look at the note where it say her Locker number. "264.." She said. She sighed and walk to where 264 at. After she walk to 264, she try to open the locker. "Do they even have a key?" She said, a bit disgusting._

 **S** _he then look back at her Locker paper. There were directions on how to open the locker. "4... 5... 9." She said. She twist the knob 5 times left and stop on the four, she then went right 1 time and went right again- stopping at 5, and when she went to 9.. The locker click. She then open it._

 **K** _enneth smiled a bit since she had no locker buddy. If she did, shit would have gone down. Besides, it will be hard making friends at this school due to her backstory. Kenneth look at the schedule. She had science and then writiting._

 **A** _fter those classes, she will go to her locker for a 5 minute break and get her materials ready for Math and Reading. She got a textbook and some folders, filled with blank pieces of papers. and a pencil out. She close and lock her locker and walk away._

 **C** _arrie seen the new girl. She was so pretty... and look a bit dull and fragile. She look like a nice girl. But, who knows? What if the new girl turn out to be a mean sociopath? Carrie walked to Science and sat at her orginal seat._

 **K** _enneth walk inside the Science room, slowly and nervously. Like what a new student what do. Everyone look at the New girl, brightly and some look.. really mean. Kenneth ignored the looks and stood in front. Ms. Janice, the Science Teacher, look and smiled at Kenneth._

" _Everyone. Welcome Kenneth Rosas." Ms. Janice smiled. Kenneth smiled, but felt like hiding herself. The students yelled 'Hello' and such at her. 'They seem nice..' Kenneth thought. But, she wasn't really sure._

 **K** _enneth blushed and sat by Carrie, which was shocking to almost all students. No, ALL of the students. Everyone, mainly the students, know that Carrie is a big dork and is HIGHLY a religious person. Actually, an religious freak. Some kids laugh at Kenneth, but Kenneth didn't really heard the laughs._

 **C** _arrie look at Kenneth, but Kenneth didn't look back. 'Why is she sitting next to me?' Carrie thought, confused. No one will EVER sit by Carrie 'Freaky Carrie' White. Carrie is a big Religious freak and a dork, as most people will say... Hell, even Carrie know that. But, Carrie was surprised that one person, a student, would be next to her._

 **A** _s Ms. Janice settle down the class and start teaching about life cycles, Kenneth looked at Carrie and faintly smiled. "Hello." Kenneth said, her purple eyes looking dull as ever._


	3. Lessons

_**Chapter 2- Lessons**_

 _ **Author Note- I have writer block and I almost forgot about the story. I MIGHT change the summary a little. ;-;**_

 **C** _arrie looked a little shocked. No, shocked than ever. A person is speaking to her, nicely and not in a mean way. That was something new, excluding Ms. Desjardin. "Uh, hi." She said. Kenneth smiled a bit bright and asked Carrie, "What is your name?" "Carrie White." Carrie said._

 **K** _enneth didn't say anything else till' now. "You might know my name." She said. Carrie shook her head. She don't know the new girl name. "You don't? Um, well.. I'm Kenneth Rosas." Kenneth smiled. "Kenneth? That sound pretty." Carrie grinned. Kenneth blushed at the complinent._

 **K** _enneth looked at Carrie. "What are we learning today?" She asked. Carrie looked at Kenneth, also. "Life Cycles." Carrie answered. Carrie look at her materials and didn't see her pencil. Kenneth start writing all of the information on the board. "Do you have a pencil?" Carrie asked. Kenneth looked at Carrie again and said "No."_

 **C** _arrie nodded, understanding and look a bit sad. Kenneth felt bad and thought of an idea. "How about I can share my pencil with you?" She asked. Carrie eyes bright up. "Okay!" She smiled._

 **T** _he Ultra's, mainly Chris, look at Kenneth and Carrie closely and carefully from the back. "That little freak.." Chris said. Kenneth and Carrie ignored Chris. Sue looked a bit worried, since she know that Chris is going to do something at Carrie and Kenneth. And, yes, it's going to be VERY, VERY bad._

 **S** _ue looked at Chris. "What are you going to do?" She asked. Chris smirked and looked at Sue. "You know... A bit of destruction." She hissed. Sue turned away and sighed. She focused on her lesson, after. Chris rolled her eyes and stopped looking at Sue._

 **A** _fter the two girls, Carrie and Kenneth, finished their lesson- well, writing the notes, the bell ringed for Gym. "Hey! Um, Carrie, I mean.. What do you do at Gym?" Kenneth asked. "What do you mean?" Carrie asked. "Lesson. Sorry if I sound confusing." Kenneth chuckled, nervously. "Volleyball. I'm a bit horrible at it, since I'm clumsy and don't focus that much." Carrie said. Kenneth gasped and her eyes lit up. "I'm not good at Volleyball, also." She said._

 **C** _arrie looked at Kenneth. "Oh, really?" She asked. "Yes." Kenneth said. The girls stood up and walk to Gym together, talking about gym and volleyball. "Hmm..." Chris smirked._

 _ **I had writer block and I almost forgot about this story. Anyway, Izi Wilson.. Thank you for the reviews! :D And I will update as much as I can since I'm in ThanksGiving break! :D Also, sorry if it's (the chapter) short.**_


	4. What a bloody Girl

_**A**_ _t the dressing room, Carrie was changing to the school-owned one-piece, black swimsuit. She was shy and scared, so she was just looking around while trying to ignore the people around her. She noticed, at the corner of her eye, that Chris and the 'Ultras' were looking at her._ _ **Chris was looking at her like prey**_ _,_ _ **Nicki and Lizzy were laughing silently at her**_ , _**Tina was whispering to Heather,**_ _and_ _ **Sue was by Chris—unsure.**_

 _ **C**_ _arrie, unsure what to do now, was standing still. Kenneth was walking to Carrie and touch her shoulder, making Carrie jump. "Hey, Carrie... Are you okay?" Kenneth asked, smiling a little. Chris groaned and walked away. Carrie shook her head. The rest of the Ultras followed her. Kenneth noticed Chris, with a bunch of teen girls walking with or behind her, walking away. "Is it that woman?" Kenneth asked, pointing at Chris. Carrie nodded. "Ah, I see. I heard she is Chris Hargenson..." Kenneth said, crossing her arms._

 _ **C**_ _arrie nodded again. "S-She's very... Mean. She m-m-make me afraid." She whispered, walking close to Kenneth and slowly. Kenneth nodded, understanding. "I understand... There was a person I knew since I was born... Who was like-" Kenneth was interrupted by a loud whistle. "Get moving, ladies! We ain't going to be late!" It was Ms. Desjardin yell. Kenneth groaned and put on her swimming cap. She then helps Carrie put on her cap so no time was wasted._

 _ **A**_ _s Carrie and Kenneth walk out, some girls, in the pool, 'oohed' at Carrie and Kenneth, like they were_ _ **DATING**_ _. "Ladies, ladies... Please don't." Ms. Desjardin sighed, looking sternly at the girls (in the pool girls). Carrie blushed and Kenneth quickly glances at Carrie, smiling sincerely. "Let's go, Carrie," Kenneth whispered. They slowly walk into the pool and get into the spots._

 _ **C**_ _arrie was by Kenneth so she can be comfortable. "Before we start, I think you all know Kenneth Rosas... Uhm... So, Kenneth... DO you know volleyball?" Ms. Desjardin asked, awkwardly. "Yes, madame'. In my old academy, I was horrible at it, though." Kenneth chuckled, a little painfully and forced. "I... See... Aheh. Anyway," Ms. Desjardin clapped her hands, "Go! I want you to the keep the ball in the air THREE times."_

 _ **C**_ _hris bumped the ball to Carrie and Carrie backed away, leaving the ball fall to the water surface. "Come on, Carrie. We can't let you stand near the sidelines all day..." Ms. Desjardin said, crossing her arms. All of the girls, excluding Kenneth (who was mentally cheering for her), 'woo' at Carrie. Carrie then serves the ball. "Yeah, Carrie White! Do it! Serve it!" Chris yelled while snickering with sarcasm. Kenneth glared at Chris._ _ **Something was WRONG about this woman.**_ _However, the ball hit Sue's head. "Oh- OW!" Sue yelped, holding the back of her head. Chris and Sue gasped and then all girls, except Kenneth & Carrie, laughed. " What the hell... You okay?" Chris asked, putting a hand on Sue's shoulder. "Yeah." Sue nodded, snickering. __**Chris looked at Carrie and said,**_ _"You eat shit."_

 _ **C**_ _arrie didn't know how to respond and Kenneth grasps her hand on Carrie's shoulder, bringing her back a little._

 _ **I**_ _n the shower room, all of the girls were doing their own thing. Kenneth was showering way in the back while Carrie was in the front. "No, he did not!" Sue barked. "Yes, he did!" Chris barked back._ _ **Kenneth closed her ears with her palms so she can ignore the hideous barking.**_ _"No! You're making it up. He came to me and said 'Well, you have to give me your hand'… You're lying." Sue snarled._ _ **Kenneth let go of her ears**_ _._

 _ **C**_ _arrie grabbed the soap and then wash her thighs with hesitation. She looked a little scared but got comfortable as she saw Kenneth 'looking' at her, while smiling, at the corner of her eye. But, things got bloody as Carrie saw blood coming out... From_ _ **her**_ _. Carrie realized her hands were cover in blood and she screamed. Kenneth eyes widen as Carrie drop to the ground and ran to her._

 _ **Tina ran to Chris and tapped her shoulder. "Carrie have her period!" She laughed. "Oh shit! I have to see this!" Chris giggled, getting out her phone. Sue looked at Chris, who was getting out her phone. "Hm? Are you coming?" Chris asked. Sue nodded and walked with Chris.**_

 _ **K**_ _enneth was holding Carrie's neck, which seems like choking. The blood was all over the floor at the selected area. "Carrie! Carrie, please!" Kenneth yelled, worried. Carrie was screaming and keep yelling "HELP!" Or "GOD! SAVE ME!", hysterically. Kenneth was breathing hard and memories were brought back like she remembers the time where Hanna was murdered by her own self. Kenneth look up and saw the Ultras and other girls. "I... I..." Kenneth gulped, as Chris got up front._

 _ **Nicky and Lizzy open up the Tampon box and start throwing tampons at Carrie, who was trying to back away from the assaulting object while holding her covering towel. But, Carrie was gasping for air due to Kenneth choking. "PLUG IT UP!" All of the girls, excluding Kenneth, yelled as they throw the sanitary object at poor, little Carrie. Kenneth, wide-eyed and scared, was still grasping Carrie's neck and was breathing heavily as some threw tampons at her, also. Chris bring out her phone and start recording.**_

 _ **Chris was laughing as Carrie was screaming while gasping for air and Kenneth were not knowing what to do. "OH LOOK! It's Carrie and her little dyke girlfriend... PLUG IT UP!" Chris chanted, laughing. The others were still throwing the tampons at Kenneth and Carrie. "HELP ME! PLE- PLE..." Carrie yelled. Kenneth was still choking Carrie without realizing. She then screams at Chris and Chris's phone went bizarre, turning red and white. "What the fuck..." Chris whispered, creeped out. The phone start to burn and shut off. Chris looked at Kenneth, who was scared, as blood was coming out from her hair. "Look! Look!" Chris pointed out. The girls, except Kenneth and Carrie, look at Kenneth and see nothing. "What?" Sue asked, looking at Chris. "What the hell? You didn't see? Dyke was bleeding." Chris said. Sue shook her head.**_

 _ **M**_ _s. Desjardin ran to Carrie, who was almost to the point of passing out, and let go of Kenneth's hand. Kenneth gasped as she realized that she choked Carrie. 'Oh my God... I'm such an idiot.' Kenneth thought, putting a hand on her mouth. "Go change," Desjardin said to Kenneth. Kenneth stood up slowly and walk away, scared. "Move on, ladies!" Desjardin yelled, looking at the others. They were still looking at Carrie. "Help me... Help me..." Carrie gasped, getting more air. "Honey, honey... Stand up. Stand up for me." Desjardin said while blushing since was talking 'baby talk'. "No! NO! NOO! It hurts! Please help!" Carrie yelled, screaming. Sue came to Ms. Desjardin and before Desjardin can say anything else, Carrie's bloody palm touched Sue's skirt and also Desjardin's. The others backed away and so did Sue. Ms. Desjardin slapped Carrie and Carrie stopped screaming, but however... The light busted. "OUT NOW!" Ms. Desjardin yelled as the others walked away._ _ **Chris picked her phone, which was turned on by itself.**_

 _ **However, Kenneth was still in the room. "It's okay, Carrie. I'm here." She whispered before walking away.**_

 _ **Hey! Sorry for my BIG inactivity. I forgot about this fanfic and here I am, updating it. I'm sorry if the story is turning to crap. I'm trying my best. But, thank you for reading. If you want, we can CO-WORK and make up a 'Watching Carrie the Movie' story.**_ _**JUST MESSAGE ME and we can work this out.**_


End file.
